Trying Doesn't Hurts, Right?
by Jeslene
Summary: You will never know what will happen in a cooking lesson...


Trying Doesn't Hurts, Right?  
  
A Hana Yori Dango One-Shot Fan Fiction by Jeslene Lee Rui Wen (That's my full name all right.)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the HYD cast! (Maa. I've been saying the same old disclaimers.)  
  
Jes: Hey there! Jes is back! *Grins, then falls into depression* Maa. This may be my last fic until the next week. Why? Mid-Year examinations! Argh! I'm sorry! I promise Memories would be updated as soon as I got back! Thanks for all the reviews for Mitzu no Yume, and thanks for correcting me! (You know who you are!) Maa maa. I'm so long winded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ne, Tsukasa, your bento!" Tsukushi smiled, handing a wrapped box to her boyfriend, Tsukasa. Tsukasa's face screwed up in disgust when he caught sight of the food in the bento.  
  
"Domyoujis do not eat commoner's choice of food!" He said proudly, earning himself a whack from Tsukushi. "Fine!" She pouted, turning towards Hanazawa Rui with Tsukasa's bento in her hands.  
  
"Ne, Rui! You'll appreciate my COMMONER'S cooking better then Tsukasa wouldn't you?" Rui smirked, noting Tsukushi's plans from the playful glint in her eyes.  
  
"Of course, Tsukushi." With that, he reached out for the box, only to be interrupted by Tsukasa.  
  
He snatched the bento from Tsukushi's hands, glaring at Rui who shrugged innocently. "Give me that!" Then he started gobbling down the contents, much to Tsukushi's delight.  
  
The door burst opened, revealing a grinning Shigeru. "Ohayo, minna!"  
  
"Ohayo, Shigeru! Want to join us for lunch?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
"Can I? Yokata! I haven't eaten! Arigato, Tsukushi-chan!" She squealed before jumping onto Tsukasa's back. "Get off me! You monkey!"  
  
"Will not!" She grinned as she grabbed Tsukasa's unfinished bento from his hands. "Unless you surrender your lunch to me!"  
  
"Stop! Why you!" Tsukasa immediately stood up and rushed after Shigeru, but it was all too late, Shigeru had already finished it. Heck, not even a grain of rice was left!  
  
"YOU MONKEY!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
A chased started, with a grinning Shigeru running around the room and a fuming Tsukasa running after her, yelling all kinds of curses at her. Tsukushi sweatdropped and Rui turned dotted-eyed, amused at the scene.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tsukushi-chan, can you teach me how to cook?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Cook! It looks like so much fun!"  
  
Tsukushi smiled as she dusted her skirt. "Sure, but my kitchen's not big enough."  
  
Shigeru clapped her hands together, jumping up in the process. "That's easy! We could use Tsukasa's kitchen!" Tsukasa glared at the girl. "I don't want my kitchen to be boomed up, monkey!"  
  
Shigeru smirked at the fuming boy before turning back to Tsukushi. "But Tsukushi think that it's a good idea right?"  
  
Tsukushi was stroking her chin in consideration, then she stood up and smiled at Tsukasa. "I guess she's right, Tsukasa! The kitchen is under us for the day!" Tsukasa let out a groan, knowing that he couldn't refuse his girlfriend's requests. "All right!"  
  
Shigeru squealed, and started to dance around the room. Rui sighed.  
  
It's going to be a long day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ano, Tsukushi-chan! What's this green thing?" Shigeru asked, pointing at the plant that Tsukushi was holding. Tsukushi looked up at Shigeru's questioning gaze, then at the plant she's holding.  
  
"You mean, you all had never seen mint leaves before?" She asked, indicating the question to Rui, Tsukasa and Shigeru. The three of them shook their heads, just as she expected.  
  
"Maa maa! You rich people should really be wondering about the origins of the food that appeared on your dinning tables." Tsukushi smiled slightly. "Mint leaves were placed on cakes, to add an extra flavor to the taste."  
  
"So we're baking a cake today?" Shigeru asked excitedly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sugoi! I've never tried that!"  
  
Tsukushi sweatdropped. "I figured about that too." She took out a apron and put it on and Shigeru did the same. "First, add flour and water into the big bowl." She explained. Shigeru did as Tsukushi instructed, only that.  
  
"Shigeru! When I say pour flour into the bowl, it doesn't means pouring the whole pack of flour in it! And the water! It's overflowing! Quick! Close the tap!"  
  
Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief as Shigeru closed off the tap. She grinned meekly. "Sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. But if you don't know how much to put, ask me please." Tsukushi smiled gently at the embarrassed girl who was growing smaller each second.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!!" Shigeru turned, stared at the laughing Tsukasa and started to scream at him.  
  
"Stop that you worm head!"  
  
"You called me a what?!"  
  
"Worm head!"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
So they started running around the kitchen once more.  
  
Rui sat there, looking on with the same amused expression as Tsukushi sighed.  
  
It's going to be a really long day.  
  
~*~  
  
"There! All you have to do now is add other ingredients then it would be done!"  
  
Shigeru jumped happily as Tsukushi stirred the mixture expertly. She suddenly dropped the stirrer and proceeded towards the door. "I need to buy something! Shigeru, add the other ingredients as instructed in the cook book and you guys help her!" With that, she disappeared through the door.  
  
Shigeru looked at the cook book in front of her and smiled. "Let's do it guys!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Add a C of sugar and coco powder. What does the C stands for?" Shigeru pointed at the book as Tsukasa took a closer look at it. "Don't know." Tsukasa declared after a minute of observing as Rui shrugged. Shigeru scratched her head confusedly.  
  
"Should be add a centimeter of sugar and coco powder!" She claimed as she placed both items measuring a centimeter into the bowl.  
  
"Now put some soda in." She opened the refrigerator and scanned the contents. "Soda, soda. There! Ice cream soda! This will do!" She opened the can and poured the frizzy drink into the bowl and stirred it.  
  
"Now for the baking!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm back!" Tsukushi opened the door and smiled at the three sitting on the couch. "How's it going?" She asked as she placed the bags she was holding onto the marble floor.  
  
Shigeru grinned proudly at her and gestured her with a okay sign. "It's in the oven!" As if hearing the sentence, the oven beeped loudly, signaling that the cake was ready.  
  
Shigeru jumped up and rushed towards the oven and opened it. She took out the cake and placed it on the kitchen counter as her smile slowly faded.  
  
"What's wrong, Shigeru?" Tsukushi walked over to the counter and her eyes widened at the picture.  
  
A white and flat "cake". And it was suppose to be a dark brown, fluffy chocolate cake.  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't taste bad." She comforted the girl as she took a piece from the cake and placed it into her mouth before spitting it out. It's bitter, too bitter. And why does it have the taste of ice cream soda?  
  
"What did you put?"  
  
"I did everything that the book instructed! I put a centimeter of sugar and coco powder! Then I put a can of ice cream soda and-"  
  
Tsukushi interrupted her wailing as her eyes widened in shock. "What did the book said exactly?"  
  
"A centimeter of-"  
  
"Is it just a C or the word?"  
  
"It's just a C."  
  
"My gosh, Shigeru! That C stands for cup! You're suppose to put a cup of sugar and coco powder! No wonder it's so bitter, not to mention white!"  
  
"But I poured a can of soda as instructed!"  
  
"The soda refers to the baking soda!" Tsukushi felt like she was going to faint from her shock while Shigeru felt like she was going to flame up in embarrassment. The girls' eyes meet and laughter bubbled up in their body.  
  
A few seconds later, they were laughing so hard that tears ran down their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm never going to cook again!" Shigeru promised as Tsukasa snorted. "Make sure you do that, we don't want to be poisoned by a monkey!"  
  
"What! You worm head!"  
  
"I am not a worm head! You monkey!"  
  
"I'm not a monkey!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
The chased started again, as Tsukushi sighed once more.  
  
"And I thought the long day was over."  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: There! As promised, a happy fic! How did ya all like it? Please do leave a review! Thanks a lot for reading! 


End file.
